


Pasta

by twinkachu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkachu/pseuds/twinkachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave have very different views on what a proper 'pasta' date should entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasta

As soon as it was daylight Dave was going to drive to Finn's dorm and punch the sadistic giant right in his horrible face. He didn't care about gas prices or if his car would survive the thousand mile drive. He would make Finn suffer. That was a promise. Until then, unfortunately, he was trapped with Kurt who was equally sadistic but entirely too attractive to punch.

"Psst, Dave, I found another good one." Dave groaned and turned to look over at Kurt, who was sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed with seemingly not a care in the world. His laptop hummed quietly in his lap as Kurt pulled up a tab. "Not again," Dave muttered, but Kurt was already gleefully invested in being his story curator for the night.

"This one is called Normal Porn For Normal People," Kurt began. "Do you want to see the pictures?"

Dave violently shook his head. Hours ago when this had begun he had looked at the pictures and spent five minutes hyperventilating. Kurt had spent three of those minutes hysterically giggling and the other two patting his poor traumatized boyfriend's head.

As Kurt began reading the story in the eerie lilting voice he saved for such things Dave curled up on the far side of the bed. Maybe this nonsense was fun for Kurt and Finn, but Dave had to disagree. Scaring yourself for fun? What kind of stupid idea was that?

After roughly a dozen more of Kurt's favorites, Dave finally coaxed Kurt into going to bed. "Thank you for being my creepypasta date," Kurt whispered against Dave's chest. No matter how much torment Kurt put Dave through Dave couldn't seem to control the butterflies in his stomach. "Any time," Dave lied. "It was fun." _But next time I'd like real pasta_ , he thought to himself.Just before dozing off Dave heard a loud thump from what seemed to be their living room. Kurt didn't even flinch. "Did you hear that?"

"Probably Rachel," Kurt said sleepily. "Don't worry about it." Within moments Dave could hear Kurt's slow and steady breathing. Dave however, could not keep his eyes from staring at their closed bedroom door. It could be a robber, he reasoned. Or maybe Rachel had a stroke. Or maybe it was a monster that preyed on bear cubs. At any rate, he knew he should explore. And he would, he promised himself.... once the sun came up.

  
One could never be too careful.


End file.
